


Some Kiss Your Cheek and Goodnight

by niallandco



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallandco/pseuds/niallandco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Zayn had a routine for decompressing and coming down from their performing adrenaline high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kiss Your Cheek and Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing I wrote based off of one of lovely miss [Mahima](http://queenofthedicksquad.tumblr.com/)'s previous URLs!

Being crowded onto a bus immediately after a show was something that took some getting used to. After giving your all on stage to 20,000 people, you really need a moment to sit down, unwind and gather your thoughts. Louis and Zayn had a routine for decompressing and coming down from their performing adrenaline high and that routine was to lounge around and get stoned together. After every show, it was inevitable that after getting back on the bus, the two of them would immediately have disappeared, ducking off into the back room while Liam and Niall pawed at each other and Harry went to the other bus with Lou and Tom and co. Tonight, as usual, they slip into the lounge and lock it and crack the back windows and Louis lights some incense as Zayn pulls a pretty bong out of this little hideaway spot the two of them jimmied into the wall, Zayn laughing to himself about their ingenious. Louis had already laid back into the bed, his tummy tugging the spider man shirt up his body to expose a soft strip of skin with a little fuzz of hair on it. He's flopped back and his eyes are closed and his bare feet are kicking around and Zayn just eyes him for a moment, in awe of how relaxed Louis’s jaw is and how his eyebrows aren't scrunched up for once and simply admiring his beauty, before turning back to slip a bag of weed out of his pocket and finish getting the bong together. And then it's done and ready to smoke so he kicks Louis's foot to get his attention and wordlessly offers him the bong and a lighter for first hit. And they pass it between themselves, not talking, just thinking to themselves and being able to relax and process all their thoughts and let things go and they do this till they’re sufficiently high. At this point, Zayn's all loose and relaxed and feeling very uninhibited and able to de-stress and not be so tense. And he rolls his head sleepily from one shoulder to the other and he just watches Louis, who is blissful and chilled out and smiling for once. Louis, who turns and sees Zayn staring and offers him a fox grin and a soft punch to the arm. And Zayn laughs and his eyes get all crinkled and his nose scrunches and his tongue pokes out a little and Louis just stares and his mouth drops slightly open and his eyes widen a little bit and he's speechless and struck by how beautiful Zayn is, especially when he’s able to let loose and be free and himself and not worry or be under pressure or afraid. And he just wants to give him something to thank him for letting Louis into his space, to see his private self. He realizes how trusting Zayn is and how he has to hide away so much of his sweet, genuine self but how he shows it all to Louis and gives it all to Louis and he needs to thank Zayn, truly and properly thank him, so he just rolls over next to Zayn and wordlessly slides himself down to be between Zayn's knees and his he keeps his eyes locked on Zayn's beautiful, shimmering hazel ones that are wide in shock and confusion. And Louis locks his gaze with Zayn’s as he slides his hands up Zayn's legs and over his torso and up along his shoulders. He slides his hands back down to Zayn's waistband, trying to make his expression show how grateful and honored he is to be here, to be with him, to see him, to know him, to touch him. He slips his hands under Zayn's shirt and pushes it off, only briefly breaking their eye contact while Zayn pulls the shirt up over his face. He kisses Zayn's tattoos and down his stomach, pressing soft and silent _I love you_ 's with his lips. He slips Zayn's shorts and boxers over his hips and down his legs and slowly strokes Zayn, who is half hard already and quickly getting harder. He kisses along Zayn's thighs and on his hips as he fully erects in Louis's languid fist. He presses a soft kiss to the tip of Zayn's cock, eliciting a soft moan and a grateful stroke along his hair and down his jawline from Zayn. He slowly licks his tongue down and back up the underside before taking Zayn into his mouth and slides his mouth down and back up Zayn's length, slow and nurturing. Zayn murmurs and groans softly, knotting his fingers into Louis's hair and scratching softly to say _I love you_ and _I understand_ and _you're welcome_. He groans and moans out Louis's name, soft and sweet and tender, the words wrapping around his tongue and flowing out smooth and gentle and silkily, as Louis continues bobbing up and down Zayn, one hand working and twisting in unison with his mouth while the other is placed against Zayn's stomach, gently caressing him and then being taken and held by one of Zayn's long, thin, adept hands and having kisses and sighs pressed against it. Louis soft hand is pushed up against Zayn's stubble surrounded mouth, the contrast between the two a beautiful symbol of their relationship. Zayn bucks his hips up into Louis's mouth as Louis speeds up his slow pace, bringing Zayn closer his release. Zayn's hand squeezes tighter onto Louis's as he comes, his stuttering hips being accompanied by Zayn loudly moaning out Louis's name. Louis milks him through it and licks him clean and presses kisses along the length of his body before settling down to lie next to him, his arms falling across Zayn's chest. Zayn looks at him and smiles a private smile, one that is only for Louis, that means _thank you, you're amazing, I would be lost without you, please don’t ever leave me_ and presses a silent, knowing kiss to Louis's mouth. He wraps his arms around him and tugs up his shorts and cuddles with Louis. Louis watches as Zayn drifts to sleep, calm and steady, and listens to his slow heart beat and deep breaths. Louis slowly falls asleep, knowing Zayn knows and loving him even more because of it, and being lulled by the soft sounds Zayn makes in his sleep and the comfort his embrace brings. The two of them curled up into each other, sleeping with soft smiles and tender caresses and just knowing they’ll always have each other because they’re completely taken and madly in love and in awe and in respect of each other.


End file.
